I'll Go Wherever You Will Go
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: One shot. Songfic. 'I know now just quite how my life and love might still go on.' Desperate and alone in prison Smithy is visited by a face from his past. Please review! xxx


**I'll Go Wherever You Will Go  
**One Shot - Songfic - Spoilers for 19th Jan - 26th Jan. Smithy is in prison and gets a surprise visit from someone from his past. I don't own The Bill or the song 'Wherever You Will Go' by The Calling. Please Review! V x

_So lately been wondering  
__Who will be there to take my place  
__When I'm gone you'll need love  
__To light the shadows on your face_

Sergeant June Ackland escorted Dale Smith to his prison cell, she felt to sorry for him. The grief and confusion on his face was enough to make even the toughest criminals feel sorry for him. Except Pete Larson though. Although the evidence seemed to point in Smithy's direction June couldn't believe that he would kill the woman that he was supposed to love. Smithy was a good policeman and June knew that he was well liked, respected and trusted for a reason. She tried to smile reassuringly at Smithy as she locked the door but she knew that it would take more than to see Smithy smile again.

_If a great wave shall fall  
__And fall upon us all  
__Then between the sand and stone  
__Could you make it on your own_

Dale Smith sat on the prison cell bed, if that was what you could call it, and put his head in his hands. He thought he'd lost everything when Kerry had died but he knew that wasn't true. Smithy never thought that loving someone was supposed to hurt so much. He had been willing to give up everything he had ever lived and worked for to have a chance at love with Louise but in the end it wasn't meant to be. Fate had a funny way of meddling in Smithy's life. He was still numb with grief and shock and he felt betrayed. He couldn't believe he was getting the blame for killing the woman he loved. Smithy realised at that moment how much he truly loved and missed Kerry, Louise was just a substitute and she had been the wrong person to fall in love with.

_If I could then I would  
__I'll go wherever you will go  
__Way up high or down low  
__I'll go wherever you will go_

Smithy sat in the same position for what seemed like hours, he hated knowing that there was no escape from this place. He felt weak for crying but when you looked at everything he'd been through since losing Kerry he needed to release his emotions somehow. Everytime a tear fell down his cheek Smithy pushed it away angrily, the weakness frustrated him. He wished Gina was still in Sun Hill, she'd know what to do and say but she was already on her way to Australia. Smithy allowed his mind to wander, it could be him and Louise on that plane but he knew that was a fantasy that would remain a dream.

Smithy balled his hand up into a fist and punched the solid stone wall. It didn't do him any good, he looked down at the bloody knuckles and he didn't feel any better for it.

_And maybe I'll find out  
__A way to make it back someday  
__To watch you, to guide you  
__Through the darkest of your days_

"Smithy."

Dale turned at the sound of his name being whispered, he was so surprised by what he saw that he knew he must still be suffering from his concussion.

Her blonde hair sitting lightly on her shoulders, the same smile as when she had told him she loved him. Smithy reached out to touch her, not trusting himself. Kerry took his hand, her touch was real and not at all ghostlike.

"I don't understand." Smithy whispered, he didn't want to be overheard. Insanity would not help his case.

Kerry shushed him. "There's nothing to understand." She explained. "You needed me and I'm here."

Smithy smiled, instantly forgetting his worries and fears.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Kerry replied. "Louise wanted me to come. I think she really loves you Smithy, we'll be watching over you always."

_If a great wave shall fall  
__And fall upon us all  
__Then I hope there's someone out there  
__Who can bring me back to you._

He wanted nothing more to be in this place of calm and peace that Kerry and Louise were. Before she had died Kerry had been depressed, she hated herself for accusing Smithy or date rape and was still getting over being raped by Gabriel whom she thought was her friend.

"I've missed you Kerry." He told her, honestly, this time he wouldn't leave anything unsaid.

"I've missed you too Smithy, but I know you'd be okay. You're a fighter and I know you'll get though this. I promise you will." Kerry replied.

"I love you so much Kerry, I don't think I'll ever love anyone else again." Smithy confessed.

Kerry shook her head. "You fell in love with Louise didn't you?"

Smithy nodded sadly. "But look how that turned out."

"Don't give up Smithy, never give up on love. That was my mistake and I want you to learn from it. I should have told you that I loved you earlier and I'll always wish I had but everything happens for a reason. Believe that Smithy and keep holding on."

Smithy could sense that Kerry's speech was coming to an end.

"Don't go." He whispered.

_If I could then I would  
__I'll go wherever you will go  
__Way up high or down low  
__I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart  
__Run away with my hope  
__Run away with my love_

"I have to Smithy, but I'm always with you and I'm always loving you." Kerry told him, her own tears beginning to fall now.

Smithy embraced her tightly. "I love you so much."

"I know, I love you too." Kerry held him close and then she was gone.

Smithy didn't want to let go but he knew she wasn't there anymore. Many people might say that it was all a figment of Smithy's imagination but he knew it was real, he felt it. He could rest assured that Kerry and Louise were okay and that somehow their deaths would be avenged.

_I know now, just quite how  
__My life and love may still go on  
__In your heart in your mind  
__I'll stay with you for all of time._

After another wave of tears had passed Smithy felt calmer and more in control. Things were as well as they could be and all that mattered to him was Kerry and Louise's safety. He had loved them both so much in different ways. Kerry was and would always remain his soul mate but he had loved Louise too. He knew that the love he had felt for both of them would never fade away no matter what the outcome of the trial was.

_If I could then I would  
__I'll go wherever you will go  
__Way up high or down low  
__I'll go wherever you will go_

Smithy heard the door being unlocked, a prison officer led him to the phone. Gina wanted to talk to him, she was still at the airport and she was coming back to fight for him. Smithy knew that it was a sign.


End file.
